


Care and Feeding

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Cuddling, Curry is prepared and eaten off-screen, Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey didn't have a good day, but it's okay because Gabe and Pete take such good care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care and Feeding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/gifts).



> Dear inlovewithnight,  
> I'm sure Gabe is totally a lynx!shapeshifter in this, but it just didn't come up. My bad.  
> ♥ ♥ ♥

By the time Mikey got out of his meeting, it had already started snowing again. He pulled his boggan more firmly over his ears, adjusted his scarf to protect his nose, and tucked his hands deep into his jacket pockets. He wanted a cigarette, but it was too cold. He wanted to not have come out into the weather in the first place.

Quickening his pace, he wanted to be home where he could turn his brain off. At the very least not have to think about anyone else’s struggles. The meetings helped, most of the time, but this week his fellow ex-drug addicts just made him feel all the more powerless. Two years in and he hated that feeling. Take a little control back, get a little more footing on solid ground and an hour of sharing could make him feel like he was standing on the edge of an abyss. 

Gabe should be finished with dinner by now. He’d been doing something fascinating and surprisingly delicious smelling involving curry as Mikey was leaving claiming that “It just needs to simmer for approximately the next three thousand years. So stop salivating at me and go. It should be ready just as you’re getting back.” 

Gabe had even made shooing motions with his spatula, before pulling Mikey in for a kiss and then wrapping his scarf more firmly around his neck. 

Pete should be done writing for the day and the smell of dinner would bring him out of his office, probably had for at least the last hour. Even enough to fool around with Gabe. Mikey loved to watch the two of them together--the passion of it and Gabe’s hands everywhere all at once as he took Pete apart and put him back together--but it would be okay if he’d missed that action. He didn’t feel in much shape to take care of anybody right now. 

The scent of spices had even wafted out into the hallway he noticed as he cleared the last couple of steps. His stomach rumbled in response. He hadn’t realized how hungry he was. 

He can already hear Gabe’s muttering of, “Should take better care of yourself. I swear, you both get so distracted that you forget you even know what food is, let alone eat it. Mikey, you work in a bistro with amazing sandwiches, seriously. I can understand when you’re doing that uber thing part-time, but _sandwiches._ ”

“Dude, one can’t live on paninis alone,” Pete always argued on Mikey’s behalf.

“No, but extra cheese helps,” Gabe replied giving this best eyebrow waggle and Pete cracked up. Only Gabe could make anything like cheese sound dirty and Pete laugh at it, the dork. He loved them both so much. 

“Little dude!” Pete greeted as Mikey opened the door and started unwinding his scarf. Pete came over to help, hands everywhere more playful hindrance than help, causing Mikey to sigh as Pete caught his wrists and squeezed. 

“Long day, Mikeyway?” Gabe observed sticking his head out of the kitchen. He was wearing only boxers and his Kick the Cook apron. Mikey was pretty sure that he’d had pants on when he left. Pete and Gabe could have fucked, or Gabe had simply gotten hot, or maybe Gabe had strip-teased to get Pete to stop writing for the day. 

“Mmmm,” Mikey nodded and Pete reached up to pet his hair causing Mikey to lean into his touch, breath-catching when Pete pulled a little. 

Gabe crowded in, large hand gently squeezing the back of Mikey’s neck and the pressure in Mikey’s chest eased just a little. Then his stomach rumbled. 

“Right,” Gabe gave one last squeeze then clapped his hands. “Curry and then Mikey gets to pick what color of his favorite rope we tie him up with.”

“Good plan,” Pete agreed, gently lifting Mikey’s head with his hand, fingers brushing Mikey’s cheek. 

“Yeah,” Mikey croaked out then cleared his throat. “That sounds perfect.”

Pete beamed at him.

****

Mikey sat down on the edge of their king bed, socked feet toeing at the rug in the carpet. Gabe’s curry had been delicious, but Mikey still felt wound too tight. He wrapped his arms around his chest and squeezed.

Pete sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder while Gabe puttered around getting a couple things out of the closet, turning on the bedside lamps and turning off the overhead.

“Do you want to rest or do you need something else, Mikes?” Pete asked.

Mikey rested his head on Pete’s shoulder and answered, “Something else.”

“We’ll take care of you, boo,” Gabe promised. “Tell us what you need.”

“The green rope,” Mikey said. “Bind my arms, behind my back. _Tight._ ” 

“Shirt on or off?” Pete asked, fingers playing with the hair at the base of Mikey’s neck. 

“Off,” Mikey said decisively. He needed to feel the rope against his skin. Feel it holding him, keeping him together. 

“Just tied up, anything else?” Gabe asked. “Or just cuddling after?”

“Cuddling,” Mikey answered, relaxing his arms and stretching them out. 

“Excellent choice,” Gabe smiled kindly at Mikey, untying the end of the rope his long fingers fast and sure as they divided the length of rope in half and made the first two slip knots. “Snug dragonfly coming up.”

“Did you already turn the heat up?” Pete asked.

“What kind of amateur do you take me for Wentz?” Gabe lifted an eyebrow then winked. “Not everyone can be as hot as me.”

Pete rolled his eyes and reached for the bottom hem of Mikey’s shirt and met his eyes. “Time to take care of you.”

Mikey nodded and lifted his arms above his head. Pete stood, pulling Mikey’s sweater and t shirt in one go. 

“Stand up, Mikey,” Gabe urged.

Mikey shivered in anticipation, rising on shaky legs. Pete’s hands on his chest steadied him as Gabe moved to stand behind Mikey. 

As Gabe slid the two loops up his arms and over his shoulders, Mikey felt that point of worry in the center of his chest start to unravel. He sighed as Gabe pulled the rope taut, relaxing and sinking further into calm the farther the knots worked their way down his arm. 

“That’s right, Mikey,” Pete soothed, holding Mikey’s shoulders and a lot of his weight. “You can let go. It’s okay.” 

Mikey dropped his chin to his chest and just breathed as Pete kissed his forehead and petted his hair. 

“How does that feel Mikey?” Gabe asked, finishing with Mikey’s wrists pulled close and snug and perfect. 

Mikey let out a breath, took another, and said, “Good.”

“Now, do you want to lay on the bed or kneel on the floor?” Gabe asked, his fingers massaging the back of Mikey’s neck. 

“Kneel,” Mikey decided, feeling like he was floating. “Here, beside the bed, please.”

“Oh honey,” Gabe spoke softly, stroking Mikey’s face. Mikey leaned into his touch and against Gabe’s chest as he listed to the side. Gabe wrapped a gentle arm around his shoulder. “That’s my good boy.”

Pete started to move and Mikey whimpered, an uncontrolled sound. 

“Hey, hey,” Pete whispered, hands on Mikey’s face. “It’s okay dude. Just gonna get you a pillow for your knees. Let me do that for you, alright? You’re being so good for us.”

“Okay,” Mikey answered, letting out a breath and started sinking back down into that relaxed headspace as Pete reached across the bed and grabbed a couple pillows. He placed them on the floor at Mikey’s feet and then stood, his hands back on Mikey’s chest.

“Can you kneel for us Mikey?” Gabe asked, mouth close to Mikey’s ear. 

“We won’t let you fall,” Pete reassured. 

“Yes,” Mikey answered. 

“Good boy,” Pete praised. 

They kept their hands on him as he lowered himself down onto his knees, letting his weight settle. Their hands stayed on him, brushing against his shoulders or his chest, petting him, anchoring him. Reminding him he was safe. 

Mikey lost track of time as the last of the day’s tensions slipped away. He had idle thoughts of falling to sleep like this, but Gabe and Pete started to bring him back. 

“Hey there Mikey,” Gabe said, scritching Mikey’s scalp. “We’re gonna to untie you now. It’s been long enough and your arms need to rest okay?”

Mikey sighed.

“Yeah, I know dude,” Pete said, smiling. “But you need your arms.”

Mikey nodded.

Gabe made quick work of loosening the knots and sliding the rope off of Mikey’s arms. Mikey relaxed his shoulders and slight soreness there made him sigh happily. He wanted to purr as Gabe’s long fingers worked his way down Mikey’s arms lightly massaging. 

“Alright, let’s take this vertical,” Gabe said, standing and reaching down to gently pull Mikey up. 

“I’m going to get you some juice Mikes,” Pete said, giving Mikey’s shoulder a squeeze. Pete must have piled the pillows at the top of the bed while Gabe had been working on unwinding the ropes. 

“Okay,” Mikey said. Juice would be awesome. Everything was currently awesome and did not suck. 

“Good boy,” Pete said, kissing Mikey’s cheek and heading out of the bedroom. 

Gabe led Mikey around the edge of the bed and encouraged him to crawl on it. Mikey managed to sprawl half sitting up on most of the pillows and just let himself sink into them. Sliding in next to Mikey, Gabe pulled the sheet up and over Mikey tucking him in like he was a little kid. Mikey wanted to laugh at that, but only had the energy to smile. 

They are so good at taking care of him. 

“You’re pretty easy to care of Mikes,” Pete said, sliding into bed on the other side of Mikey and helping him take sips of juice. Huh. He must have said that out loud. 

“As long as we keep you away from our more complicated kitchen appliances,” Gabe joked, petting his hair. 

Mikey must have said that out loud. “You’re still good at it,” Mikey said, finishing off the juice and snuggling down more firmly between them.

Gabe slung an arm over Mikey and Pete, while Pete entwined their legs. 

“And you’re both pretty good at cuddling,” Mikey allowed.

“Yeah, we’re gonna keep you too,” Pete said, kissing his shoulder. Mikey smiled into Gabe’s chest and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my small and helpful cheer section and my beta. ♥


End file.
